The present disclosure relates to a belt cleaning device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
In general, a tandem-type image forming apparatus includes an intermediate transfer belt and a belt cleaning device. The intermediate transfer belt is an endless belt to which toner images are transferred from a plurality of image carriers, and the endless belt carries the toner images to a transfer position where it comes into contact with a sheet.
The endless belt is supported by a pair of belt support rollers. The endless belt is stretched over the pair of belt support rollers, and is rotated as one of the pair of belt support rollers is rotated. The belt cleaning device removes waste toner from the intermediate transfer belt.
The image forming apparatus may include a belt deforming mechanism that deforms the intermediate transfer belt. The belt deforming mechanism deforms the intermediate transfer belt to a color image transfer shape and a monochrome image transfer shape, wherein in the color image transfer shape, the intermediate transfer belt is in contact with all of the plurality of image carriers, and in the monochrome image transfer shape, the intermediate transfer belt is in contact with only one image carrier that carries a black toner image. In this case, one of the pair of belt support rollers is a displaceable roller that is supported so as to be displaced in response to a change of the intermediate transfer belt in shape.
The belt cleaning device includes a cleaning roller and a housing, wherein the cleaning roller collects the waste toner from the intermediate transfer belt, and the housing stores the collected waste toner. The cleaning roller rotates while in contact with the intermediate transfer belt. Furthermore, the belt cleaning device includes a seal member that prevents the waste toner from leaking from the housing.
For example, there is known a belt cleaning device that includes a sheet-like seal member that is attached to an edge portion of an opening of the housing. In this case, the seal member comes into contact with the intermediate transfer belt, and closes a gap between the housing and the intermediate transfer belt.
The intermediate transfer belt slightly vibrates while operating. As a result, when the seal member is in contact with the intermediate transfer belt, the seal member also vibrates. This configuration produces an advantageous effect that powder such as paper dust is prevented from adhering to the seal member.